Return to Wonderland
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Years after Alice returned, she's now sixteen and committed to an insane asylum.


Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters. xD; Come on, people, let's be serious. oO;; Right. Okay. Enjoy.

"Alice, please, talk to me." The teenage girl stared at the psychiatrist, her eyes empty and blank. Her lips fixated in a pout, never moving. Alice looked to her dress and began rocking back and forth. "What, Rabbit?" She spoke silently in a hushed tone. "I know… I'm not going to… why would I ever talk to them? No one believes me… no one… they're all against me…" She said icily. The psychiatrist looked frightened. The disturbed girl's behavior was sort of frightening, talking to a cast of imaginary characters ranging from a cat that only spoke in riddles, to a caterpillar smoking cannabis. Or at least that's who spoke to her when she would talk to people when she first came to the asylum. But after no one seemed to believe her here either, she became mute. Only muttering to her imaginary friends – addressing them as "Rabbit" or "Cat." She would sit in her room, rocking back and forth, muttering and listening to her 'friends' as she would refer to them.

The girl – Alice Liddell – was brought to them at the age of ten. Since she was seven, she had been babbling on of imaginary characters – a cat who spoke in riddles called 'The Cheshire Cat,' a rabbit whom was assistant to the 'Queen of Hearts' called 'Rabbit,' a man with a tall hat called 'the Mad Hatter' whom is always drinking tea with a dormouse and a hare and a number of other odd characters. At first they thought of it as a child's fantasy but when she was ten and still rambling about adventures she had with them, they began to worry and brought her to the asylum. That was six years ago. Alice had been decided insane and they had committed the poor girl, who then had a mental breakdown, in her lonely padded room in the insane asylum. Dr. Charles Williams had been talking with Alice since she was brought to the asylum. Since then, she had gone downhill. She never spoke to anyone but herself now and she looked at people… her very stare would frighten you. A look of pure hatred, pure rage, pure insanity. When you would try to touch her, she would lash out violently – clawing or slapping the person who tries to touch her. And in her room? In her empty padded cell that only had a bed and a light? She would sit in the corner and rock back and forth, muttering to her 'friends.'

"Alright, Alice… you aren't going to talk today…" "You don't believe me…" She said in a quiet threatening tone. "NO ONE BELIEVES ME! WHY!!??! I'M NOT INSANE!" Alice began to yell. She reached her hands forward and shoved everything clear off of Dr. Williams' desk. "I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THESE PEOPLE! I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE MUM AND DAD… THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME EITHER! THEY SENT THEIR DAUGHTER AWAY TO A MENTAL INSTITTUTION! I'M UNWANTED! NO ONE WANTS ME HERE!" She rambled. She became silent again. Maybe waiting for a response. Either way, five minutes later, she began to speak again. "In Wonderland, people care about me. I'm wanted there!" She growled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY AM I CRITICIZED FOR TALKING TO MY FRIENDS!?" A nurse rushed in, obviously hearing the yelling. Two men were behind her. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The men grabbed Alice and held her down and the nurse injected her with some medicine from a syringe. "NO… no… no… no…" Soon her cries trailed off as she was lulled into a narcotic-induced sleep. The men then carried Alice back to her room.

"That girl… she's so confusing… I don't think I'll be able to assist her in anyway, Rose…" Dr. Williams sighed as he spoke to the nurse. "Well, Dr. Williams, you're trying your hardest… Alice just doesn't want help." The nurse – Rose - replied. "Or she's beyond the point of help… only tranquilizer can stop her bouts of anger and mutterings to herself." Williams said, heaving a sigh. "Well, haven't you the smallest hint of what ales Alice? What sort of mental illness that poor child could have?" Dr. Williams shook his head in sorrow. "I'm completely a loss…" "What if she has catatonic schizophrenia?" Rose asked. Dr. Williams was familiar with the illness Rose spoke of. Schizophrenia was a mental disorder that caused people to be unable to differentiate delusions with reality. Catatonic schizophrenia is when the person with it would be mostly unresponsive, withdrawn and quiet. It mostly fit Alice. "Yes, Rose… I believe you could be right…" He became sorrowful. "But that would mean there's no cure and poor Alice is damned to live in this fantasy place of 'Wonderland' forever." He sighed again. "I'm going to visit Alice once the tranquilizer wears off…" Dr. Williams told Rose. "How's about you come see her first thing in the morning instead?" Rose offered. "Yes… that sounds like a better idea, Rose… thank you…" He said before leaving to attend to another patient.

The next morning, Dr. Williams was first to see Alice. He walked down the hall, pondering his decision that Alice had catatonic schizophrenia. She would never recover, she'd always live in her delusions and he felt bad that he couldn't aid the girl. She seemed so frightened around other people… other times she showed outrage towards them. The only time she was calm and sullen was when she was muttering to herself. He was still wrapped up in his thoughts as he fumbled with the keys to unlock the door to Alice's cell. Once he unlocked it, he pushed it open. Eyes focused on the ground for a few moments he began his normal greeting every morning to her, "Good morning, Ali…." He trailed off as his eyes raised to see the young blonde haired teenage girl. The cord hanging from the light switch to turn it on was tied around her neck, there she hung, still, lifeless. Her face pallid, her arms and legs hang limp… and her old worn stuffed rabbit lay flaccidly on the lonely padded floor. Dr. Williams' eyes filled with grief. "ROSE!" He yelled. Rose ran in. "What is it, doc-… oh my good Lord…" She murmured as she saw the dead body of sixteen-year-old Alice Liddell. "She's gone to Wonderland…" Dr. Williams said looking away. "She's gone to Wonderland forever."


End file.
